Become King
by sweet-penelope
Summary: Little did he know that when he first set eyes on her there was no hope of escape. He would do anything for her, he would become king. Rated M for future juicy, juicy lemons (and Grimmjow's potty mouth)!
1. Chapter 1

I know I shouldn't be starting anything else, but I couldn't help it! I've been blocked on my two other stories (Understand and Two Lifetimes) and had this brewing inside of me. Hopefully some inspiration will come to me soon on the other two. Until then, please enjoy some Gimmjow and Orihime loving!

()()()()()

_A redheaded girl stood, silent and still before her captors. She was pretty, innocent, and appeared fragile. Blue eyes fixated on her small form. She was unlike any other female being he had ever seen. She was the opposite of everything he had ever known. He was fascinated by her._

_"Please heal Grimmjow's left arm." The leader asked the girl. It was his queue to step forward. He did so, even though he didn't believe what was requested of her was possible. His limb was gone, torn out of its socket. He was irreparable by all that was reason._

_The young woman walked up to him. She didn't seem afraid of him, or anyone else, like she should be. He stared down at her, silently taken aback by her immense beauty. A beauty that surpassed any woman he had ever seen. Her eyes were of a deep gold, her skin a flawless ivory, her lips a deep pink. Her flaming red hair flowed down her body in a river that caressed and framed the curves of her voluptuous body._

_"I reject!" Her sweet, melodic voice called out to her powers. Soon a yellow light formed around where his arm once was. It was a warm and soothing sensation as she healed him. He was so entranced by her, he failed to notice his body part materializing. That is, until he heard the commotion and stirring of their audience. His piercing blue eyes caught her molten brown ones. He gave her his signature toothy grin._

()()()()()

She knelt beside his dying form, assessing his situation. Her hand rested on his forehead. Her heart was breaking for him.

"Grimmjow." She whispered. He could hear her, but didn't have the strength or pride to open his eyes. He had lost against that ass hole, Kurosaki. It was too much for his ego to bear.

"Leave me!" He pleaded. She gently touched his forehead attempting to comfort him. "Don't touch me! Don't even look at me!"

Despite his protests, the girl continued to sit by his side. Suddenly he felt a familiar warmth surrounding his broken body. He had felt it once before, many months ago when she had returned his arm to him.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because I know you will go far away and never come back." She replied softly. She began to stroke his blue hair with her gentle fingers, calming him. "I will heal you just enough to get away."

Grimmjow forced himself to open his eyes and look at his savior. One last glance at this woman he had admired the little time he had spent with her in Los Noches. The time in which he tried frightening her, pushing her away in order to mask his growing feelings.

"Orihime." He spoke softly as he scanned her over for the final time. Her eyes widened and he smiled. She had no clue of his secret affection for her. She had no idea he knew her name prior to now. He sat up abruptly and she fell back on her heels. He laughed his crazy laugh. "Don't be scared, woman!"

He reached out, grabbing her by her shoulders and brought her to him. One hand slid down to wrap around her waist, the other entangled itself in her hair. His lips met hers. At first it was a gentle kiss, but soon turned into something wild and untamed. She was enjoying his touch.

"I will fucking find you." He growled into the crook of her neck, then sunk his teeth into her skin. "You're mine."

"Ow!" She pulled back, startled. "I rej-"

"Don't you fucking dare." He grabbed her wrist before she could call upon her powers. "It's a little something for you to remember me by, princess."

"You should go." She stated flatly.

"Yeah, yeah! Go run back to that dumb shit. He'll never be able to fuck you like I can." She scoffed and he laughed at her open display of disgust. "Alright, I'll go."

He stood first, then offered her a hand. She looked at him wearily and reached for his extended hand. He pulled her up quickly and flush against his body. His lips crushed down on hers.

"Don't forget who you belong to." She stared at him in a daze. He smirked. "So innocent. Gets me hard."

With that, Grimmjow disappeared and Orihime stood there alone, in confusion, with nothing but the butterflies in her stomach to keep her company.

()()()()()

_The days and nights ran together in Los Noches. She could never tell when one began and the other ended. It didn't matter anyway. Without the comfort of knowing her friends were safe she could hardly enjoy the light of the sun and moon._

_Every night she could feel him stationed outside her door. His spiritual pressure was chaotic, constantly at war with itself. One moment he would be calm, the next it would hitch in anger. She supposed it was because he didn't want to be there, that it was another one of Aizen's jobs. She didn't mind it. It almost was akin to reading a book, or listening to music. She followed his moods like the notes of a song, or the words of a story. Eventually she formed tunes and imagined fantastic stories that followed the pattern of his ever changing emotions._

_She would hum for hours on end, imagine the arrancar outside her door as a lost prince, wading his way through any enemy she could possibly dream up, frantically trying to find his princess... Her? She blushed at the thought._

_His name was Grimmjow. He was very tall, muscular, and extremely handsome. His electric blue hair matched the color if his piercing eyes. His skin was littered with many scars that told the stories of the many battles he had fought and most likely won, seeing as he was there, pacing back and forth outside her room. Always there, always pacing._

_"Grimmjow." She said, barely a whisper. She was soon broken out of her fantasy by a loud bang on the door._

_"Get ta fuckin' sleep, you crazy woman." He yelled. She responded with a yip and dashed towards her bed, diving under the covers. She laid her head down on her pillow and let out a soft giggle. "Doesn't anything fucking scare ya? Stupid girl."_

_About an hour passed before she fell into a deep slumber. He could tell by her calmed riatsu and her slow, rhythmic breaths. He quietly opened the door to her room and slipped inside. He stealthily made his way towards the bed where she lay and just watched her._

_He started this ritual weeks ago when his curiosity got the better of him. He was so entranced by her beauty. Not only was she painfully gorgeous herself, she emitted a beautiful aura. It calmed his raging heart. She was the only being in the entirety of the universe that made him feel completely at peace._

_"Orihime." He said quietly. So pretty, so innocent. He didn't understand how she could sleep without a care in the world. There were many a predator outside her room, lurking, waiting to taste her. The only thing keeping them from her was him. He didn't stay because his superior had deemed it so, but because he was compelled to be her protector. It was his duty._

_"You fucking pussy." He growled at himself. He was turning to mush over this human girl. This young, vibrant entity that was completely vulnerable to his every whim. He could easily take her, satisfy his sexual appetite. He could just break her, but he wouldn't. She wasn't like the females of this havoc stricken place, submitting to his every need, welcoming him and his sick desires. He knew if he dared approach her the same way he approached those whores she wouldn't give in. She would fight and she would crumble into a thousand tiny pieces. If he were to obtain her, it would have to be of her own will._

()()()()()

A grin spread across his face as he ran off to feast and gain strength. It would take years for him to return to normal. The fight with Kurosaki had taken a toll on his body and the woman refused to heal him any further. What a stubborn girl. He laughed.

This wasn't the last she would see of him. He'd make sure of that. He would become stronger than ever before. He would protect her. He would become king.


	2. Chapter 2

Perched on the rooftop of a familiar apartment building a man with blue hair sat, basking in the lovely feeling ruminating from one of its residents. It had been too long since he had felt her riatsu. It was glorious and soothing.

He decided to lower himself down to peer in her window and maybe find a point of entry. He wanted to see her beautiful face again. He wondered if she had changed much in the past five or so human years.

He landed gracefully on the deck in front of her door. He decided to see if it was locked. In Hueco Mundo she often forgot to secure her room at night, which quickly led to him standing guard, making sure nothing bothered the then girl. Maybe she still practiced this bad habit. He hoped. He placed his hand on the cold brass. The knob wouldn't turn. Maybe spacing out was something she outgrew.

He glanced around to look at her windows. He could see one was slightly open. He walked towards it and peered inside. Through the lightly blowing curtains he could see her form sprawled out over a bed, her sheets barely covering her legs. It was her bedroom.

He slid the window open further, careful to not make a sound. He climbed in and slowly made his way towards the sleeping woman. The feeling of being in her presence was like he remembered all those years ago.

If he hadn't known her spiritual pressure almost as well as he knew his own, he would have thought he had the wrong apartment. Her hair was even longer and seemed a more vibrant copper than before. Her skin was like porcelain and still flawless. The thick lashes from her closed eyelids reached the very tops of her pink cheeks. Her lips were plump and more red than he had remembered. She no longer held the look of an innocent girl. From her more defined face to her larger bust, curvier hips, down to her shapely legs, she was with out a doubt a grown woman. She was unbelievably hot.

"Holy shit." He whispered, satisfied with the view.

Curiosity, as always, got the better of him and he leaned forward to brush the hair from her neck. There it was. A scar in the form of two dots where he had sunk his canines into her flesh during the Winter War. She hadn't rejected them after he had left her. He smiled.

A few moments passed by where he lost himself in the waves of her hair and the curvaceous landscape that was her body. It should have been against the law of humanity for her to sleep like that alone, in nothing but a tank too and sexy, lacy-

"Grimmy..." He heard her utter from slightly parted lips, still asleep. Her voice startled him from his entranced state. Grimmy, huh? She even had a pet name for him. Hell, she was dreaming about him!

"Orihime." He smiled and spoke softly. "The only woman who could turn this messed up fuck into a little pussy."

His attention was redirected when from the windowsill came a small thud. He immediately turned towards the noise. It was a cat.

"Meow." Said the little beast. He shushed it. "Meow."

"Damned fuckin' cat!" He hissed quietly. If the little shit didn't shut up it'd wake the slumbering beauty.

"Meow."

"Grimmy? Please be quiet. Mommy has to sleep." She mumbled out to the creature, eyes still closed with the hope of falling right back to sleep.

"Meow."

"Grimm-!" She sat up quickly to toss a pillow at her feline friend when she noticed a man standing in the corner of her dark room. The bedding slipped from her fingers and plummeted to the bed. She quickly recognized the spiritual pressure that emanated from him. "-jow?"

"Miss me, princess?" Grimmjow stepped forward into the moonlight, his infamous grin spanning across his chiseled face. A few new battle scars graced it, but he was still as breathtakingly handsome as she remembered him, blue hair and - Wait! Why was he here? He had once been kind to her, even kissed her, but did that mean she could trust him? Whenever he appeared chaos and death were sure to follow. It had always been that way with him. Her feeling of admiration was soon accompanied by fear as she tried to rationalize his visit.

"It must be a dream." Orihime muttered as she blinked, expecting him to disappear each time she reopened her eyes. He didn't. She took a deep breath as he moved forward. He was testing how close she would allow him to get. Not once did they break eye contact. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Faster it went as he neared her, yet she didn't move. It wasn't only fear that sent her vital organ into a frenzy, it was... Desire? She was overwhelmed. He sat down next to her and reached out to caress her naked shoulder. It was the final straw. At his touch the room began to spin. Her sight dimmed until all she saw was black. She fainted, falling into his arms.

()()()()()

Orihime's eyes fluttered open. The sun pierced through the curtains in her room. Her room. She was still right where she had been when she had fallen asleep. Perhaps it was a dream - nightmare after all.

Her blanket was unusually warm and heavy this morning. Though it was incredibly comfortable it was time to get up. She had a lot to do. She tried to push herself up quickly like she always did(every day was a new and exciting day). She couldn't lift herself up.

Looking to her other side she saw the chest of a very large man and the tips of blue hair grazing strong shoulders. Grimmjow. She really needed to work on her spiritual sensing skills.

"Get off of me!" She yelled trying to nudge half his body off of her. Her squirming only caused him to pull her closer, crushing her against his hard body. "Grimmjow!"

"Be fucking quiet already." He complained, loosening his hold. "You have to promise not to run away or... Faint."

"No!" She yelled and continued to squirm

"Damn it, woman! I'm not gonna let you go until you promise me." He rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him, her body flush against his. His mouth turned up into a smile. "Now this is more like it."

"You were always such a pig." She snapped at him, still trying to pry herself from his grip.

"You like it." He slid his right hand down the small of her back to rest on her cheek. For good measure he gave it a thorough squeeze. She froze and stared at him wide eyed. He returned the stare with such intensity she couldn't help but blush. She could feel the yearning seeping through his skin, pricking at hers. A small groan escaped her lips at the erotic sensation.

He could sense her intensifying arousal. Her spiritual pressure was begging him to fuck her senseless, but he knew this woman didn't work that way. He had to keep his composure, despite his ever growing hard on, if he was ever going to win her over.

"I promise." She finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity. He slowly released her from his hold, arms dropping to his sides. She remained still, as if waiting for something.

The way she stared at him made him feel naked. It always had. He felt dirty compared to her. Like he was unworthy of simply being in her presence.

"Grimmjow..." She spoke his name sweetly. He loved the way it sounded when she said it. "Why are you here?"

"You." He replied honestly. He lifted a hand up to her cheek. She flinched slightly at his sudden movement. He smiled reassuringly. His fingers ran down to her neck to brush her hair aside. There were his teeth marks. "You never rejected..."

"I-I forgot to!" She blurted out, her now red face turning to the side to avoid his gaze.

"After five fucking years?" He grinned widely. He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and guided her to look back at him. He raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I don't know." She whispered, eyes falling to his smile in defeat. "I was going to and... And then when I saw you..."

"You're in love with me." The words startled him as they fled his mouth without his consent. He couldn't believe the mush he was spewing. He had to save his reputation. All she could do was stare at him in awe, searching for the words to respond to his blunt, but romantic accusation. Her lengthy silence made him feel uneasy.

"I like your sleeping attire. Doesn't leave much to the imagination." That'd make her forget the lovey dovey shit that kept tumbling out of him. Orihime squeaked in embarrassment. The whole time she had forgotten how little she was wearing. She jumped off of him and walked over to her dresser. In an instant she covered herself with a pair of sweat pants and an old, baggy hoodie. Large, muscled arms wrapped around her body. "Now, why'd ya have to go and do that? It's just gonna end up on the floor, woman."

"I..." Her knees threatened to buckle at his words. If she didn't manage to control her libido he was right and she knew it. She was a hair's breadth away from caving in to both their desires if she didn't find a way to focus. "I h-have t-to g-get ready."

She attempted to slip from his grasp, but all to easily he turned her around to face him. His gaze weakened her resolve completely and she submitted herself to him. She stretched her neck as far as it would go, lips begging to be kissed. He stooped down to meet her and satisfy her need.

"Meow."

"Fucking. Cat." Grimmjow managed to say in between kisses.

"Meow." Orihime turned to look at her cat with concern. Her focus on her visitor was fleeting little by little.

"Maybe I should..." She started to pull away. He drew her in closer. "But he might..."

"No, dammit!" He growled. This is what he had been waiting for. He wanted her. He had longed for her so deeply that no other woman would do. Because he couldn't have her, he wouldn't have anything. No woman, no sex, no fucking for... Too long. It was very uncharacteristic of him. He'd be damned if he'd let a tiny, insignificant creature ruin his chance.

"Meow." The creature jumped onto the dresser behind it's owner.

"Damn, fucking... I'm going to kill that little shit!"

"No! Maybe he's hungry!" She rushed out the door, down the hallway to her kitchen to feed the little feline. It raced after her.

The blue haired man could hear the ringing of the dry food hitting the bowl and the little crapper of a beast chattering away as if to tell her to "hurry the fuck up." He laughed as the young woman seemed to carry on a conversation with it, responding to its every sound.

"I'm sorry." She said as she walked back into the room. She sat up on the dresser in front of him. She no longer oozed sensuality. She went from utterly sex starved to the old, innocent Orihime he knew in the time it took her to walk down the hallway and back. Even though she wasn't begging for it, she still was beautiful. Even more so with age. "He was hung-!"

He interrupted her sentence with his mouth on hers. He lifted her off the dresser and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. If he was going to fuck - make love to her properly, it was going to be on a bed.

"You're mine, you got that?" She nodded in response. How could she say no when the man's spiritual pressure was so intoxicating? "Good."


End file.
